Warm
by DarkElements10
Summary: It wasn't that Barry didn't like the cold or snow; it just made him a bit worried about how it affected his powers. It's a good thing he found a way to stay warm and use his powers at the same time.


**Warm**

 **By: Riley**

 **Summary** **– It wasn't that Barry didn't like the cold or snow; it just made him a bit worried about how it affected his powers. It's a good thing he found a way to stay warm and use his powers at the same time.**

* * *

Barry shook out his hair and clapped his gloves together, doing his best to remove the snowflakes that had gotten stuck to him. An icy chill swooped down the back of his coat, bypassing the scarf he wrapped tightly around his neck. Already he could feel his movements starting to slow. A light, almost frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he did so.

It wasn't that he didn't like the cold or snow; winter was one of his favorite seasons. At least it had been before he got his powers. Since Captain Cold had found out that a simple cold blast would comically—not comically to Barry—slow him down, Barry worried every time the weather was scheduled to take a dip. Every now and then he had to use his powers to shake out his hands, making sure to get the blood flowing again so he could regain use of it.

He remembered the days it would snow so much he would get off school and he and his mother and father would spend the entire night shoveling out the driveway before running around in the snow, having snowballs fights and going sledding. Now he could barely get hit with a snowball without there being a slight fear that it'd mess up his powers somehow.

 _Still,_ Barry looked up towards the sky, allowing snowflakes to fall on his cheeks. It was one of his favorite times of year.

All of a sudden snow exploded into the side of his face, causing Barry to stumble slightly. His skin stung against the force of the hit as well as the sudden shock of cold. Then laughter reached his ears seconds before a hand reached out and started to brush the snow away.

"I'm sorry, Tholly, I couldn't resist," Cadence apologized, quickly brushing the snow away. "You didn't see it coming at all."

"I don't always expect to have snowballs thrown at my head," Barry reminded her. She continued to giggle, gently brushing the water droplets away. Her fingers were warm against his skin and he was suddenly envious that her fire powers kept her from getting her so cold so easily. Not that the cold didn't affect her either, it just took a bit longer.

"Have you not met Cisco?" Cadence dropped her hand from his face, immediately removing the warmth that went deep into his bones. "For someone who didn't do so well in PE, he has a pretty good arm."

Barry smiled at his girlfriend. "He apologized for throwing that chunk of ice at you."

"When it was in mid-air, he could've given me a bit more warning than that." With a roll of her eyes, Cadence placed her hands on Barry's arms and rubbed them up and down. She slowly started to grin again before continuing to giggle. "I know you don't like the cold, I promise I'll make it up to you."

"It's not that I don't like the cold," Barry started. He thought for a moment, his eyes shifting to the side. "I just…"

"Prefer to be warm?" Cadence guessed with a flirty lift to her tone.

"Yeah."

"Then you're lucky I can help with that."

Barry smiled as Cadence wrapped her arms around him and stood on her tip-toes, prompting him to lean down so she could kiss him. Barry's eyes fluttered closed as her warm lips glided over his colder ones. He felt the warmth seep into his bones, spreading through his body as he pulled her closer to him. His heart filled with the same warmth, making him appreciate her presence in his life even more.

Cadence broke the kiss then turned her head to the side as she sneezed. Barry laughed, jerking his head back as he did so. "Okay, okay, let's go before you get sick." He dropped his arms from around her and draped his arm across her shoulders, pulling her close.

She wrapped her arm around his waist in turn. "I don't know; a few days without dealing with metahumans might be good. Who knows what'll happen if I'm sick and fighting someone. One sneeze and the whole block could go up in flames."

Barry looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "That's happened once hasn't it?"

She only paused for a second. "Uh…" In the streetlight he could see her blushing. "Not a whole city block, but the fire alarm at school went off…and the kid next to me suddenly got sunburned."

Barry laughed.

Finally, they made it back to her apartment and Cadence turned into Barry, wrapping her arms around him once more as they fell into another embrace. This time the warmth radiating from her body made a familiar warm feeling start in the pit of his stomach. Their kiss started out gentle, a goodbye kiss, before slowly increasing in pressure and passion. Barry snaked a hand up Cadence's back and pushed it into her hair, gently grasping at the silky brown strands, and the other tightening around her waist. Cadence made a noise of approval and grasped his shoulders tightly, keeping him from moving any further away.

The combination of trying to catch their breath as well as the cold air around them made clouds of fog erupt from their mouths when the kiss ended. Cadence smiled at Barry before taking a step back to go into her apartment. Then she stopped, noticing Barry wasn't behind her.

He watched her leave, unable to take his eyes off the shapely jean covered legs that moved as gracefully as she did. Then he lifted his gaze and caught her eye as she turned around. Her voice was light and teasing as she asked, "Are you coming in or…?" Her lips curled into the same laughing smile that was always directed his way, even long before they started dating.

What _was_ he waiting for?

An engraved invitation?

His lips turning up at the corners into a smirk, Barry used his speed to burst forward, wrap his arms around Cadence's waist as he moved by her, and carried her up the stairs and into her apartment—stopping long enough to grab the key from her hand that she had pulled out her coat pocket seconds before she invited him in.

Once inside the apartment he pressed her against the wall by the door, remembering that her son, Brady, was at his father's house for the weekend and there wasn't anything else—not even the cold—stopping them. He pressed his body against hers, pressing her into the wall all the same and kissed her with a fiery kiss, running his hands down her arms until they reach her wrists. Grabbing onto her hands he forced them up over her head, pinning them to the wall. And she's kissing him back with as much passion that robbed them both of their breath.

Then Barry swooped in and started to kiss Cadence's neck, making her gasp his name, "Barry," spurring him even further. He pushed forward, resting his hips against hers, moving his body even further between her legs, causing her to gasp again. Reaching up her hands, she gently them through his hair, gently pulling her nails over his scalp. He worked his free hand towards the front of her jeans and started to slip it inside, but a quick twist of her hips stopped him.

Then he looked down at her and she looked back at him, flushed, her eyes searching his. Then her eyes flash with a flicker of flames. She wiggled her hands from his grasp and cupped her hand against the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Barry grabbed her waist before lowering his hands to her thighs and tugged on them, making her wrap her legs around him as he continued to hold her up against the wall.

Barry moved a hand up under her shirt and pressed his palm against her stomach. Cadence broke her kiss with Barry as she started to laugh, the vibrations from his hand on her stomach tickling her skin. Suddenly feeling very warm, Barry took a step back away from the wall and raced the two to the couch, gently laying her down before ridding himself of his jacket and scarf.

Then he carefully lay atop her and resumed their embrace once more. They continued their sweet, feverish kiss for a while before he placed his hand under her shirt once more. Barry smiled to himself as he vibrated his hand, causing Cadence to laugh once more. He felt goose bumps raise on her skin as he trailed his hand around her stomach before reaching up to rest on her breast all the way gently opening his mouth to brush his tongue over hers, making her sigh in pleasure and arch her back towards him.

Cadence reached up her hands and grasped Barry's sweater, quickly pulling it up over his head, ridding him of his white undershirt as well, and placed her hands on his skin. Barry shuddered, now feeling goose bumps raise on _his_ skin as her touch warmed his skin, leaving a burning wake. Her hands moved over his chest, back, and arms, the warmth slowly increasing in temperature as she did so, making him forget about the chill in the air.

In return, Barry slowly shed her of her blouse, kissing her neck and shoulders as he did so. Then he leaned back to look up at her. "You know it's not really a good thing to be laughing."

"I'm sorry, it tickles," she replied, reaching up a hand to run through her hair.

Her eyes flickered once more before she teleported the both of them, flipping them around so that she straddled his waist. Now she leaned forward and trailed hot kisses down Barry's neck and chest, nipping at his skin every now and then, causing soft moans to escape Barry's lips. She chuckled to herself when she reached his abs, gently flicking her tongue over his belly button, making him squirm as she did so. She continued to move lower, reaching the waistband of his jeans and popped the button open.

She could hear Barry's breath hitch in his throat before she moved back up to place her face over his, allowing the ends of her hair to tickle his skin. She captured his lips once more and he brought u his hands to gently rub her back. Cadence rested one hand on Barry's shoulder, massaging the skin with her fingertips, while using the other to slide down his body and into the front of his jeans.

Barry gasped loudly, his back arching at her touch. "God, Cade!"

He continued to rub her back, pressing his fingers into her skin.

Something within them changed and within a flurry of movements the rest of their clothes were shed and they became wrapped up in another embrace. Cadence leaned over Barry, clutching his shoulders as they moved together, hips moving together in the same rhythm. The only sounds that filled the room were their loud moans.

Barry grasped her waist, gently rubbing her skin with his thumbs. With a burst of speed he flipped them over once more and pulled Cadence close, continuing their movements until the both started to shake. Working to catch his breath, Barry laid his head down and buried his face into her hair, wrapping his arms around her to hold her flush against him.

* * *

Barry awoke the next morning when a ray of sunlight burst through the curtains of Cadence's room and splayed across his face. He reached up a hand and rubbed it across his eyes, lazily stretching his legs beneath the blankets. Cadence stretched her arms over her head and reached under her pillow to pull out her cell phone. She glanced at the time on the screen before rolling over, her mattress creaking underneath her as she did so, and gave Barry a tired smile.

"We need to get going or we'll be late for work," Cadence mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple.

"Aw." Barry let out a low breath, tightening his grip around her. Even from where he lay in bed he could see out the window and gazed at the fresh blanket of snow that had fallen the night before. "But you're so warm."

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** So what did you think? I know there were some people that were waiting for this, as reviews on _Crossfire_ have stated. Haha.

 **Cheers,**

 **-Riles**


End file.
